marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 3
* * * * * * * * Robin (Timothy Drake) * Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) * * Catwoman (Selina Kyle) * * Superman (Clark Kent) * * * * Wonder Woman (Diana of Themyscira) * Superboy * Lobo * * Batman (Bruce Wayne) Supporting Characters: * Lois Lane * * * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * . **Merged form of the Brothers. * * * * * * * * Darkseid (Uxas) * Joker * Steel (John Henry Irons) * Black Canary (Dinah Lance) * Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) * Cyborg Superman (Hank Henshaw) * Green Arrow (Connor Hawke) * Flash (Wally West) * Aquaman (Orin) * Shazam (Jebediah of Canaan) * Bibbo Bibbowski * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Kryptonians * Amazons * Czarnians * * * * ** Titanian * * * New Gods * Atlanteans Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* **** ***** * ** Gotham City ** Metropolis ** Fawcett City ***Daily Planet * Items: * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = *This issue is reprinted in DC Versus Marvel Comics. *As of this issue, Jubilee and Robin are a couple. This is only mentioned in this series. *Though previous issues hinted that Ben Reilly is attracted to Lois Lane, this is the only issue where he asks her out on a date. He is embarrassed to learn that she is already engaged. *A plot point in this issue is that Lois Lane and Clark Kent are engaged to each other. The characters would get married in Superman: The Wedding Album #1 (December, 1996). The series apparently precedes that story. *A much-publicized aspect of this crossover were the 11 battles between champions of the DC and Marvel Universes. Of these battles, 3 take place in issue #2 and 8 in issue #3. Issue #1 serves as a prologue and #4 as an epilogue. In order of depiction the battles and their results are the following: **Battle 1: Thor defeats Captain Marvel. **Battle 2: Flash defeats Quicksilver. **Battle 3: Aquaman defeats Namor. **Battle 4: Robin defeats Jubilee. **Battle 5: Silver Surfer defeats Green Lantern. **Battle 6: Elektra defeats Catwoman. **Battle 7: Wolverine defeats Lobo. **Battle 8: Storm defeats Wonder Woman. **Battle 9: Spider-Man defeats Superboy. **Battle 10: Superman defeats the Hulk. **Battle 11: Batman defeats Captain America. *The battle between Marvel and DC characters technically ends with 6 to 5 victory for the Marvel side. The 6 Marvel victors were Thor, Silver Surfer, Elektra, Wolverine, Storm, and Spider-Man. The 5 DC victors were the Flash, Aquaman, Robin, Superman, and Batman. However, the victory of one of the Brothers is rendered moot by the agreement of the entities to co-exist in issue #4. *Though not mentioned in the dialogue, Wolverine uses his bone claws in this issue. He had lost his Adamantium back in X-Men Vol 2 25 (October, 1993). *The first pages of this issue, involving Jubilee and Robin, take place in a Danger Grotto. This is an equivalent to the Danger Room which was used in issues involving the Massachusetts Academy and Generation X. *The Marvel Chronology Project, which tracks character appearances, has the following information on the characters of the issue: **Black Widow appears here following Captain America Vol 1 445 (November, 1995). Her next chronological appearances is in Avengers: Unplugged Vol 1 3 (February, 1996). **Captain America appears here following Captain America Vol 1 448 (February, 1996), "DC Versus Marvel" #1 (1996), and Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 2 (March, 1996). His next chronological appearances are in "DC Versus Marvel" #4 (1996), and Prime/Captain America Vol 1 1 (March, 1996). **Captain Marvel (Genis-Vell) appears here following a full appearance in Captain Marvel Vol 3 6 (May, 1996) and a flashback in Captain Marvel Vol 4 14 (February, 2001). His next chronological appearance is in Avengers: Unplugged Vol 1 5 (June, 1996). **Daredevil appears here following Incredible Hulk Vol 1 434 (October, 1995), "DC Versus Marvel" #1 (1996), and Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 2 (March, 1996). His next chronological appearances is in Daredevil Vol 1 345 (October, 1995). **Dr. Doom appears here following following a full appearance in Fantastic Four Vol 1 381 (October, 1993), a flashback in Fantastic Four Unlimited Vol 1 12 (December, 1995), "DC Versus Marvel" #1 (1996), and Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 2 (March, 1996). His next chronological appearances is in Fantastic Four Vol 1 405 (October, 1995). **Elektra appears here following Elektra Root of Evil Vol 1 4 (June, 1995), "DC Versus Marvel" #1 (1996), and Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 2 (March, 1996). Her next chronological appearances are in "DC Versus Marvel" #4 (1996), and Wolverine Vol 2 100 (April, 1996). **Green Goblin (Phil Urich) appears here following Green Goblin Vol 1 3 (December, 1995), and "DC Versus Marvel" #1 (1996). His next chronological appearance is in Green Goblin Vol 1 4 (January, 1996). **Hawkeye appears here following War Machine Vol 1 19 (October, 1995). His next chronological appearance is in Avengers: The Crossing Vol 1 1 (September, 1995). **The Hulk appears here following Incredible Hulk Vol 1 434 (October, 1995), "DC Versus Marvel" #1 (1996), and Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 2 (March, 1996). His next chronological appearances are in "DC Versus Marvel" #4 (1996), and Savage Hulk Vol 1 1 (January, 1996). **Iron Man appears here following Incredible Hulk Vol 1 434 (October, 1995). His next chronological appearance is in Savage Hulk Vol 1 1 (January, 1996). **J. Jonah Jameson appears here following Daily Bugle Vol 1 3 (February, 1997) and "DC Versus Marvel" #1 (1996). His next chronological appearances are in "DC Versus Marvel" #4 (1996), and Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 407 (January, 1996). **Jubilee appears here following Generation X Vol 1 6 (August, 1995), "DC Versus Marvel" #1 (1996), and Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 2 (March, 1996). Her next chronological appearances are in "DC Versus Marvel" #4 (1996), and Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 325 (October, 1995). **Quicksilver appears here following Captain America Vol 1 445 (November, 1995), "DC Versus Marvel" #1 (1996), Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 2 (March, 1996). His next chronological appearances are in "DC Versus Marvel" #4 (1996), and Avengers: The Crossing Vol 1 1 (September, 1995). **Silver Surfer appears here following Green Lantern / Silver Surfer: Unholy Alliances Vol 1 1 (January, 1995), "DC Versus Marvel" #1 (1996), and Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 2 (March, 1996). His next chronological appearances are in "DC Versus Marvel" #4 (1996), and the second story in Rune/Silver Surfer Vol 1 1 (April, 1995). **Spider-Man (Ben Reilly) appears here following Sensational Spider-Man Vol 1 0 (January, 1996), "DC Versus Marvel" #1 (1996), and Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 2 (March, 1996). His next chronological appearances are in "DC Versus Marvel" #4 (1996), and X-Men / Spider-Man Vol 1 3 (March, 2009). **Storm appears here following Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 324 (September, 1995), "DC Versus Marvel" #1 (1996), and Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 2 (March, 1996). Her next chronological appearances are in "DC Versus Marvel" #4 (1996), and Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 325 (October, 1995). **Thanos appears here following Green Lantern / Silver Surfer: Unholy Alliances Vol 1 1 (January, 1995) and Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 2 (March, 1996). His next chronological appearances are in "DC Versus Marvel" #4 (1996), and Spider-Man Team-Up Vol 1 2 (March, 1996). **Thor appears here following Thor Vol 1 490 (September, 1995), a flashback in the second story of Thunderstrike Vol 2 1 (January, 2011), "DC Versus Marvel" #1 (1996), and Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 2 (March, 1996). His next chronological appearances are in "DC Versus Marvel" #4 (1996), and the second story in Ultraforce Vol 2 2 (November, 1995). ** Wolverine appears here following Incredible Hulk Vol 1 434 (October, 1995), "DC Versus Marvel" #1 (1996), and Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 2 (March, 1996). His next chronological appearances are in "DC Versus Marvel" #4 (1996), and Savage Hulk Vol 1 1 (January, 1996). | Trivia = *Several characters of this issue make either silent cameos or have relatively brief appearances. This was the result of the lack of space for further fleshing out their roles and the decision to keep the core cast small. This is one of the rather controversial aspects of the crossover, as pointed out by various online sources. *While the series was ongoing, the two companies agreed to allow reader input for part of the main battles. The input was given in the form of mailed ballots and online votes. This has led to long-lasting accusations that the "battle" was actually a popularity contest and that several battle results make no sense. In other words, that the most popular character wins, rather than the most powerful or skilled character. *The most controversial aspect of this issue with readers was the victory of Wolverine over Lobo. While Wolverine is the most popular character among the two, Lobo is considered to be more powerful. Lobo has been depicted as immortal, practically invulnerable, with a Healing Factor of his own, and with strength comparable to Superman. How Wolverine managed to beat him is neither depicted on panel, nor explained. *Lobo, the opponent of Wolverine in this issue, is considered partly based on Wolverine. His co-creator Keith Giffen has stated that he intended the character to serve as "an indictment" of highly-violent heroes such as Wolverine and the Punisher. Lobo shares several aspects with them. To Giffen's stated surprise, Lobo grew into a popular character in his own right. | Recommended = }}